Little Meeting
by kyookies
Summary: Hanya pertemuan kecil antara Akashi dan Kuroko di perpustakaan/ "Setidaknya ada kau di sini, Tetsuya." / For #VKnBFE by KnBFanbase / AkaKuro


**Little Meeting**

**Author**: Kim Yooki (justfgurl)

**Pair**: AkaKuro

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warn**: Shou-ai, BL, typo(s), OOC, plotless, lack of EYD, and anymore.

**Summary**: Hanya pertemuan kecil antara Akashi dan Kuroko di perpustakaan.

**FF ini dibuat untuk mengikuti #VKnBFE yang diadakan oleh KnbFanbase**

.

.

Hari ini udara terasa sangat dingin. Kuroko merapatkan mantelnya untuk mengurangi udara dingin menusuk tulangnya. Namun terasa percuma karena hari ini benar-benar dingin. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan sarung tangan serta syalnya.

Andai saja ia tak lupa mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kemarin, harusnya ia sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya sambil memakan jeruk yang ibunya beli di pasar tadi pagi. Tapi jika ia tak mengembalikan buku hari ini juga, maka ia akan terkena denda. Kuroko tak mau menyia-nyiakan uang sakunya hanya karena telat mengembalikan buku.

Yah, untungnya perpustakaan kota tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya beberapa belas menit berjalan kaki maka sampailah ia di perpustakaan.

Yang Kuroko lihat saat ini, perpustakaan begitu sepi. Mungkin karena cuaca dingin, orang-orang merasa malas keluar. Kuroko tak begitu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan menghindari udara dingin beberapa saat.

Mungkin membaca satu atau dua buku sebentar tidak apa-apa.

.

.

_Our Little Meeting_

_In this cold winter_

_We're gonna warm each other_

.

.

Kuroko berjalan di antara rak-rak tinggi dengan koleksi buku-buku novel terjemahan yang terlihat agak berat untuk dibaca. Jujur saja Kuroko merasa rak-rak ini sedikit mengejek tinggi badannya. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi Kuroko susah payah menggapai beberapa buku yang terlihat menarik di matanya karena di taruh di bagian yang paling tinggi.

"Andai ada Kagami-_kun_ di sini, aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan buku-buku itu," gumam pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko menyerah dan hanya mengambil buku yang berada di bagian rak yang dapat ia capai. Buku yang ia ambil bukan novel berat berhalaman tebal. Hanya novel fiksi yang cukup ringan namun dilihat dari sinopsisnya terlihat punya konflik yang seru.

Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mengambil buku. Kuroko mulai membuka halaman pertama dari bukunya. Bukunya bercerita tentang pemuda berambut merah yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga tak harmonis.

Kuroko terdiam membaca buku itu. Ia tidak melanjutkan bacaannya melainkan hanya terdiam. Buku ini mengingatkannya akan Akashi.

Ya, Akashi Seijuuro mantan kaptennya saat SMP. Jujur saja Kuroko merindukan sosok kaptennya itu. Bahkan Kuroko merindukan Akashi yang menyeringai dengan mengerikannya sambil mengancungkan gunting pada Aomine maupun Kise. _Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun, ya?_ gumam Kuroko dalam hatinya.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak. Beginikah rasanya dikagetkan seseorang? Suara itu membuatnya kaget. Suara itu tak terdengar asing baginya. Bahkan Kuroko merindukan suara ini. "A-Akashi-_kun_?!"

"Ternyata memang kau, Tetsuya. Aku memang selalu benar."

"Akashi-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko kaget walaupun masih dalam wajah kalemnya. Yah, bagaimana tidak kaget. Baru saja kau memikirkan seseorang lalu orang itu sudah ada di depan matamu. Inikah yang namanya jodoh?

Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kuroko. "Ini liburan musim dingin, Tetsuya. Aku datang ke Tokyo untuk menikmati liburanku," jelas Akashi.

Mereka berdua kembali dalam suasana hening. Kuroko tenggelam dalam bacaannya sedangkan Akashi duduk tenang membolak-balikkan buku kumpulan lagu enka yang ia ambil di rak buku tak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

Jujur saja Kuroko sangat senang mengetahui Akashi liburan di Tokyo. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan ia akan mengajak Akashi berjalan-jalan atau setidaknya berkumpul dengan anak-anak Teikou yang lain. Ah, yang itu Kise pasti akan merencanakannya jika tahu Akashi berada di Tokyo.

Tapi Kuroko merasa sedikit ganjal. Kenapa Akashi mau pergi ke perpustakaan? Memang bukan hal aneh jika Akashi membaca buku. Tapi Kuroko pikir Akashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain shogi. Apa ia kurang mengetahui seorang Akashi?

"Eum, Akashi-_kun_ boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Kuroko pada akhirnya.

Akashi menatap datar pada Kuroko. "Kuharap pertanyaanmu cukup bagus untuk kujawab, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun pergi ke perpustakaan?"

Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Wajahnya sih, masih kalem seperti biasanya. Tapi matanya menatap tajam pada kedua iris biru muda milik Kuroko. Akashi berkedip beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kecil membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa hangat di kedua pipinya. "Kau ingin tahu, Tetsuya?"

"Jika tidak aku tidak akan bertanya."

Akashi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya lalu menatap hangat ke arah Kuroko. "Jika aku menjawab aku merasa bisa menemukanmu di tempat ini, apa kau akan percaya?"

Kali ini Kuroko merasakan panas dikedua pipinya. "Terdengar seperti ingin bertemu denganku, Akashi-_kun_. Kalau memang iya, seharusnya kau bisa mengirimiku pesan jika memang ingin bertemu denganku."

"Tidak, Tetsuya itu tidak perlu. Aku selalu benar." Akashi menegaskan. "Aku merasa bahwa kau akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Nyatanya kau memang ke sini, bukan?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Pernyataan Akashi mungkin terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi pemuda itu menyampaikan pernyataannya seolah ia sangat tahu Kuroko Tetsuya. Yah, Akashi Seijuuro memang sangat tahu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku tak menyangka di cuaca sedingin ini kau masih beranggapan aku akan ke perpustakaan."

"Aku sudah bilang aku ini selalu benar, Tetsuya." CKRIS. Kali ini benda keramat milik Akashi mulai menunjukkan diri dan berhasil membuas Kuroko bungkam. Sesering apa pun Kuroko berhasil lolos dari benda tajam maut itu, tapi tetap saja terlihat mengerikan di matanya.

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko terdiam dan kembali membaca bukunya. Memang, melihat Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku adalah salah satu pemandangan yang paling Akashi sukai.

Tidak ingin mengganggu Kuroko, Akashi menengok ke arah jendela. "Badai salju," ia bergumam.

Kuroko mendongak begitu mendengar gumaman Akashi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lalu ia turut menengok ke arah jendela. Ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Midorima mengirimiku pesan. Katanya badai salju akan berhenti sore nanti. Tentu saja ia tahu hal itu dari ramalan bodoh kesayangannya," ujar Akashi saat ia teringat tadi pagi ia sempat berkirim pesan dengan Midorima.

("_Bukannya aku khawatir denganmu, _nodayo_. Tapi kata _Oha-Asa_ hari ini akan ada badai salju sampai sore jadi hati-hati kalau kau ingin keluar. Namun Capricorn akan bertemu seseorang jika keluar dari rumah_.")

"_Souka_, jadi kita tak akan bisa keluar dari perpustakaan sampai sore nanti, Akashi-_kun_?" Entah kenapa kali ini Kuroko merasa lebih baik mempercayai ramalan kesayangan Midorima itu. "Apa kau tak merasa bosan di tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Akashi menggeleng. "Setidaknya ada kau di sini," jawabnya singkat.

Semburat pink seperti warna rambut Momoi mulai menjalar di pipi mulus milik Kuroko. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Tetsuya."

.

.

_Our little meeting_

_Isn't something that should saved in memory_

_But every time we meet_

_Is the moment in my whole life_

.

.

**Owari**

**a/n: **ini apa -_- udah pendek, plotless banget pula –A- niatnya untuk #VKnBFE Yooki mau makai cast AoKise, tapi entah kenapa jadi panjang banget dan bisa selesai seenggaknya untuk twoshoot. Akhirnya Yooki memutuskan untuk ngebut membuat FF AkaKuro. Yah, Yooki juga ga yakin sama FF ini sih -_-

after all, thanks for reading mina~


End file.
